Animaniacs: O Silly Mio/Puttin' on the Blitz/The Great Wakkorotti: The Summer Concert Credits (1993)
"O Silly Mio" Written by Randy Rogel Paul Rugg Directed by Gary Hartle Dave Marshall Audu Paden "Puttin' on the Blitz" Story by Tom Ruegger Nicholas Hollander Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Greg Reyna "The Great Wakkorottui: The Summer Concert" Written by Tom Ruegger Directed by Jeffrey DeGrandis Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Music by Richard Stone Steven Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Wendy Knudsen as Opera Singer Frank Welker as Runt Eoliszabeth Moss as Katrina George DiCenzo as Comandant Nicholas Guest as Paul Tom Bodett as Announcer Maurice LaMarche as The Burper and Bernadette Peters as Rita Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner M.D. Sweeney Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Orchestration Julie Bernstein Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh "The Great Wakkorotti" Music by Russell Brower Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Jeffrey DeGrandis John Dillon John Fox Audu Paden Ryan Roberts Dave Williams Patricia Wong Slugging Jeffrey DeGrandis Bill Knoll Greg Reyna Sheet Timing Jeffrey DeGrandis Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Model Design Frederick Gardner Eric Mahady Rogerio Nogueria Maureen Trueblood Mark Zoeller B.G. Key Design Frank Frezzo Alex McCrae Dan McHugh Layout Supervisor Perry Kiefer B.G. Layout Jim Fletcher Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Tenny Henson David West Character Layout Chris Aguirre Ed Baker Mark Christiansen Bob Doucette Tim George Phil Mosness Cynthia Petrovic Ryan Roberts Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Richard Daskas Michael Lowery Rolando Oliva Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Zamboni Driver Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock Mark Howard Geno DuBois John Morris Dustin Foster Bobbie Page Marcus Williams Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Ferk Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Director: Dev Ramsaran Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: Yuichiro Yano, Keiko Oyamada Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Fox Network Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment